FV310: Akoonah Matata
by Fifth Voyager
Summary: When Chakotay tries to aid his granddaughter and daughter's relationship with a vision quest, the former falls into a coma.


Akoonah Matata

**D****isclaimer**  
(See also O, FV & KT Disclaimers)  
This episode's title was inspired by the Lion King song Hakuna Matata ages ago (and I mean ages ago). Also we were inspired by the Simpsons episode which shows flashbacks of when Marge was pregnant with Maggie

**Episode Synopsis**  
After Kiara falls into a coma mysteriously Lena and several others tell a rather long story to how it happened. 

**Guest Stars**  
Firera  
Charizard  
Jeff Hardy  
Shinchirou Miki 

**Written By**  
Firera & Charizard

**Written**  
17th - 20th September 2002

**Episode Based In**  
July 2378

**Sickbay:**  
Doctor Jones stood over a biobed, scanning his patient. Kathryn and Lena were both standing nearby. Doctor Jones closed his tricorder and turned to them.

"Well how is she?" Kathryn asked.

"Not good, Captain. She could be in this coma for days, maybe even weeks," Doctor Jones replied.

"Well blame dad, it was his idea," Lena muttered.

"What happened exactly?" Kathryn asked.

"Watch this flashback," Lena replied.

**Flashback****, a few minutes ago**  
Chakotay was sitting opposite Kiara in his office. She was going through a vision quest, suddenly she fell backwards onto the ground.

**Present:**  
Kathryn stared blankly at Lena. "That's it, is that all this episode is?" Lena shrugged her shoulders.

Chakotay conveniently chose that moment to come into the room.

"Chakotay, what happened?" Kathryn asked.

"Watch this flashback," Chakotay said.

Kathryn groaned, "it better be longer that Lena's."

"It is," Chakotay said.

**Flashback****, a few minutes ago**  
Chakotay was sitting opposite Kiara in his office. She was going through a vision quest, suddenly she fell backwards onto the ground. Chakotay tapped his commbadge.

**Present:**  
"When I said that it better be longer than Lena's, I didn't mean just one sentence longer," Kathryn muttered. She headed towards the door. "I really need a coffee."

"She has a point though, if the flashbacks are only this long then this episode will be shorter than Worse Case Scenario 2," Doctor Jones said.

"I know I wasn't around back then, but isn't that the shortest episode ever?" Lena asked.

"Yep," Doctor Jones replied.

"No it isn't, that's Hunters," Chakotay said.

"Who cares!" Lena moaned.

"Doctor Jones has a point though, even though it was inaccurate. Besides there's some gaps in the story that each of us need to fill in," Chakotay said.

"Really? You've already told your part, it's just me left," Lena said.

"Yeah but this episode can't have you in every scene," Chakotay said.

"You have a point. Being Fifth Voyager's Seven isn't a good job," Lena said.

"I doubt it, I ain't going to date you in the last episode," Chakotay said.

"I hope not! I don't really want to be hated by any other popular 'ship by going out with one of them either," Lena said.

James chose that moment to come in. "Hi everyone."

"Oh god," Lena muttered, she slapped her own face.

"Lets not go there, ok," Chakotay said with disgust in his voice.

"What?" James said innocently.

"It could be worse I guess, no wait it can't," Lena said.

Tom came in next with a grin on his face. Lena rolled her eyes. "I guess I'm corrected, the P/Ters are probably the biggest group there is."

"What's going on?" Tom asked.

"Never mind, lets just get on with the flashback," Chakotay replied.

"Okeydokey. The setting is 2375, we were all getting ready for another big party..." Tom said. The screen started to fade out but Chakotay's voice made it turn back.

"Kiara was only a baby back then, Tom!" Chakotay snapped.

"Huh... oh yeah," Tom muttered.

"Ok, the setting is 2358 and.." James said.

"Ugh, I wasn't even born back then!" Lena yelled.

"Sorry, just felt like annoying someone," James said.

"Hey! That's my job you arsehole!" Tom yelled.

Tom and James started to argue, everyone else ignored them. "Lena, the flashback," Chakotay said.

"Gladly," Lena muttered.

**T****wo**** days ago, Lena's ****Ready Room**  
Lena was sitting on her sofa drinking Cherry Coke. Kiara was standing opposite her.

"Well?" Kiara said questioningly.

"Well what?" Lena asked.

Kiara rolled her eyes, "can I have some rations? There's a Pulse performance tonight and I need some Cherry Coke."

"Why don't you ask your old granny?" Lena asked.

"You kidding? She wont give me rations for Cherry Coke," Kiara replied.

"Tough, I'm not your mother," Lena said.

"Er.. yes you are," Kiara muttered.

"Don't remind me. I haven't got any rations," Lena said.

"But you're the Captain, surely you're allowed to get access to extra rations," Kiara said.

"Nope sorry, go and ask my mum," Lena said.

"You know that's your problem, you've never done anything for me. You get your mother to do everything for you. You're a typical teen slut," Kiara said.

"Excuse me! I saved your life and.." Lena said as she stood up.

"And you betted against me when I fought against Jessie in YWF, you hit me a few times, you ignore me, you seemed to think it was funny that James upset me a few weeks ago! Speaking of him, you didn't mind that he beat me up once!" Kiara screamed.

"Oh well I'm sorry that you nearly ruined my life, maybe you should stop thinking about yourself for once. Maybe I'll be nicer," Lena said sarcastically.

"I'm only five years old, you treat me like I'm nothing to you. You don't even care about me," Kiara said.

"You wouldn't be alive now if I didn't care, remember the Lea Halalela?" Lena said questioningly.

"Oh I get it, you think that that's all there is to motherhood," Kiara said.

"What do you mean?" Lena asked.

"You think that you're the best mother in the world just because you saved my life once. It doesn't make up for all the times you were cruel to me," Kiara replied.

"What do I have to do to please you, huh? You'll complain either way," Lena asked.

"All I want is for you to show me that you care, is it too hard to ask?" Kiara replied.

"I already have, I shouldn't have to prove anything to you," Lena said.

"Oh really? Sounds to me that you don't care about me at all," Kiara said.

"You know, you're right. You were just an accident, I shouldn't have kids.. I'm only 18. At least my brother had an extra ten years of freedom before he had a kid. Even now he still has it better than me, I mean Duncan's probably smart enough to know that his parents care," Lena ranted.

"So am I, you don't care about me at all," Kiara said. She stormed out of the room.

**Meanwhile, Tom/B'Elanna's Quarters:**  
B'Elanna came into the main room, she saw Tom was sitting on the sofa reading a couple of PADDs. She slowly went over and sat down next to him.

"Tom, there's something I have to tell you," B'Elanna said.

"Can it wait, I'm really busy?" Tom asked.

B'Elanna snatched one of the PADDs off him. "Busy with what? These are just your bookie crap."

"Ok, what is it?" Tom asked meekly.

B'Elanna took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm pregnant."

Tom stared blankly at her for a few seconds. He tapped his commbadge. "Paris to Jones, you better not have put Sasha into my wife!"

In: "Excuse me Mr Paris?"

"Tom, this one's our child, not James and Jessie's again. I only lied about Duncan so no one would find out about it. Everyone knows about Sasha," B'Elanna replied.

"It better be... I'm not going through that again. Wait a minute, pregnant.. with my kid," Tom stuttered. He fainted. B'Elanna groaned.

**Present:**  
"Wait a minute, how did the story swap over?" Doctor Jones asked.

"Oh sorry, my bad. I thought it would be interesting to throw in another parental dilemma storyline," Tom replied.

"Isn't mine good enough?" Lena asked.

"Not really," Tom replied.

"Hey, you thought that B'Elanna was pregnant with Sasha?" James said questioningly.

"Oh come on, you and Jess have made me paranoid. Wait a minute... if it isn't Sasha, it must be another one! It better not be you rabbit!" Tom snapped.

"Hey! I'm not a rabbit!" James yelled.

"You and Jess breed like rabbits, so why not?" Tom joked.

"Hey!" James yelled.

"Actually he's right, Jessie's been pregnant more times than any other woman on the ship. B'Elanna's pregnancy with Duncan doesn't count obviously," Doctor Jones said.

"Leave my brother alone, he's not a rabbit. Rabbits look cute and cuddly, although they are rather evil. There's far too many of them," Lena said.

"Hey, I just got that," James grumbled.

"Stop saying hey," Lena said.

"Can we please just get back to the flashbacks?" Chakotay asked.

"Ok, where was I," Lena muttered.

"Me and B'Elanna were in our quarters. I had just woke up from my er... I mean B'Elanna had just woken up from fainting when someone arrived at the door," Tom said.

Lena pouted, "I thought it was my turn."

**Two d****ays ago, Tom/B'Elanna's Quarters:**  
The door chimed, B'Elanna went over to the door and she opened it. Suddenly somebody grabbed her, they put a knife to her neck. The two people at the door came into the room, with B'Elanna looking terrified. Tom boldly stepped up.

"What are you doing to my wife," he said calmly.

"Your wife is going to carry our unborn daughter," Jessie said. B'Elanna tried to get out of her grip.

"You got a problem with that?" James asked.

"Actually I do," Tom replied. He suddenly did a high jump kick which knocked James to the ground. Jessie let go of B'Elanna, she ran out of the room.

B'Elanna snuggled up to Tom. "My hero."

_"Tom! That's not what happened!?" James' voice__ muttered._

_"Of course it was," Tom's voice said nervously._

_"I hardly doubt that you could do a high jump kick," Lena's voice said._

_"Ok, ok, I didn't do the kick. The rest is true though," Tom's voice said._

_"Do you want to eat through a straw for the rest of your life?" James' voice asked._

_"See, he's threatening me!" Tom's voice said._

_"Oh please, I always do that," James' voice said._

_"Hey why don't I tell B'Elanna Tom's version of events," Lena's voice said._

_"Ok, I lied. It just made the episode more interesting," Tom's voice said._

Tom and B'Elanna were sitting on the sofa, the door chimed. B'Elanna went over to the door and she opened it. "Hi guys, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Well um, you see erm. About the operation.." Jessie stuttered.

"Ohno, she's already pregnant, she can't carry your second kid!" Tom yelled.

"Er... maybe we should come back later," Jessie muttered.

"No it's ok, I just told him about me being pregnant, he's a bit paranoid. What about the operation?" B'Elanna asked.

James and Jessie came into the room. "Well, you've been through a similar operation to me."

"Oh I get it, you're worried about it aren't you?" B'Elanna asked.

"Um yeah, does Tom have to be here?" Jessie asked.

"Ohno, I know what you're upto missy," Tom said.

"Shut up, Tom," James said.

"We can talk in private if you want, it is a girl thing after all," B'Elanna said.

"Oh so you lot shut me out, that's fine," Tom muttered.

"Er... James'll be here with you," B'Elanna said.

"You said it was a girl thing..." Tom said, he noticed James was glaring at him. "Er.. I mean I didn't see him there."

"Whatever, come on Jessie," B'Elanna said. She went into one of the bedrooms, Jessie followed her.

"So erm, how you doing?" Tom asked. James just shrugged. "Erm, how's Jessie after that evil thing?"

"I'd rather not talk about that," James replied.

"Suit yourself," Tom muttered. There was a complete silence in the room for a couple of minutes.

"Sooo, how come you didn't insult me after that?" James asked.

"Huh, what?" Tom said confused.

"In Sickbay, when Jessie turned back to normal. How come you didn't skit us?" James asked.

"Well to tell you the truth I was too amazed to say anything insulting," Tom replied.

"Amazed? At what?" James asked.

"Actually the best word is surprised. You told Jessie that you loved her loads of times... in front of me, your sister, your future daughter, Doctor Jones, Lee," Tom replied.

"So? I would of thought that would give you some ammo," James said.

"In the end you didn't deserve it, if it wasn't for you, Jessie would still be evil," Tom said.

"If I wasn't around she wouldn't of turned evil in the first place," James said.

"Erm, that isn't my point. What I'm trying to say is that I used to insult you and Jess about your relationship, mainly because it was all secret and everything. Now it's out in the open, it doesn't feel right to insult you about that. I guess on that day you gained some of my respect," Tom said nervously.

"Uh huh, why don't I believe that?" James asked.

"Fine, you don't have to," Tom replied.

**Pr****esent:**  
"Tom tell the story right," Lena grumbled.

"That's what really happened," James said.

"Huh?" everyone but Tom and James said in confusment.

"But you were just insulting him about his relationship with Jessie earlier," Lena said.

"Well er, I wasn't. It was just a comment, I just got paranoid again," Tom said awkwardly.

"Um right," Chakotay muttered.

"Anyway, back to my storyline," Lena said.

"Aaaw," Tom moaned.

**Two days ea****rlier, ****Janeway's Ready Room:**  
Kathryn was sitting at her desk with her lucky cup, oh and Lena was in front of the desk.

"She just doesn't get that I do care, I don't know what I have to do. I mean she's never satisfied," Lena said.

"Mmm, coffee," Kathryn said to her cup.

"Mum? Are you listening to me?" Lena asked angrily.

"I wish I had a bottomless cup," Kathryn said to her cup.

"James and I are going to start a duo band. We're going to sing Aqua, Liberty X and Britney while acting flirty," Lena said.

"What!?" Kathryn exclaimed, dropping her cup. It smashed against the desk, coffee went all over. "Oh my god!" she screamed.

"You know you're lucky I'm not Kiara, if I was I would be saying that you don't care and stuff," Lena said.

"My precious coffee," Kathryn cried. She looked up at Lena. "You're going to act flirty with your brother, you sick, sick girl!"

Lena rolled her eyes. "I just wanted to get your attention, god."

"Oh, good," Kathryn said. She continued to sob over the desk.

"You know I actually envy Kiara, at least she doesn't have you for a mother anymore," Lena said. She stormed out.

"Don't worry coffee, you're not going to go to waste," Kathryn cried. She started drinking the coffee off the desk.

**Present:**  
"How do you know that she did that?" Tom asked.

"I don't, I just guessed," Lena replied.

"A duo band? That is so H and Claire," James said.

"Uh, your actor is H," Lena muttered.

James' eyes widened. "Oh god, don't ever remind me again!"

Tom sniggered. "What does H stand for exactly? Hyper? Hated? Hey? Horny?"

"I think it's Hey," Lena said.

"So do I," Chakotay said.

"Really? I thought the last one judging by how many times Jessie's got pregnant," Tom said.

"He.. it stands for hyperactive you idiot. Stop being so dirty," James said.

"Aaaw, why not? It can't be as bad as the next scene," Firera's voice said.

"Uhoh, why don't I like the sound of that?" Lena asked.

"Uh Lena, it's a flashback episode. What they're talking about happened in the past," James replied.

"Oooh, it's about you is it? This I gotta hear," Tom said.

"No, it's your turn to tell a part to the story," James said.

**Meanwhile in Firera's house:**  
"Charizard, did you write that last scene?" Firera asked angrily.

"Er.. no you did. You wanted to accuse me of writing it. I write the next scene," Charizard said.

"Oh god, I'm not having this episode turn into a X rated episode," Firera said.

"Excuse me, I'm not the most disgusting person in the writing staff. Vulpix has taken that reputation off me," Charizard said.

"Well she's not here is she, I'm writing the next scene. At least that way it wont be as long, if you catch my drift," Firera said.

"Fine, just don't accuse me of writing it if it gets disgusting," Charizard said.

**Two days earlier, Jessie/James' Quarters:**  
It was night time so Duncan was in bed. James and Jessie were in their room talking about, stuff.. that'll do.

"So.. what are we talking about?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno, Firera doesn't have a clue," James replied.

"Maybe it's about the operation," Jessie said.

"Ok, you first," James said.

"Um... what time do we have to be there?" Jessie asked.

"1000 hours," James replied.

The two sat in silence for another few minutes. "This is ridiculous, we're suppose to talk about something interesting," Jessie said.

"Like what?" James asked.

"I dunno, I decided the last topic," Jessie replied.

"Um... do you think we should just get to the end of the scene," James said.

"We don't even know what happens then. We need to talk about something that'll lead to the finishing touch," Jessie said.

"Why don't we just make up the end part," James said.

"No, I think I have something. Did you mean what you said?" Jessie asked.

"What, when?" James said questioningly.

"When I was evil, you know when I turned back. You said you loved me, did you mean it?" Jessie asked.

"Well it wasn't the first time I told you, was it," James replied.

"Good point, never mind," Jessie said.

"I've got an even better question, did you mean what you said when you were evil?" James asked.

"I said a lot of things," Jessie said.

"About me I mean," James said.

"Oh.. right," Jessie said nervously.

"Did you mean it?" James asked.

"No, how could you ask me that? I'm not a slut," Jessie replied. She folded her arms.

"I know, it just hurt when you said it, it still hurts," James said.

"Oh, well I'm sorry. We should of talked about it sooner than now," Jessie said. James leaned over and kissed her briefly. "What was that for?" Jessie asked.

"I thought it would make me feel better," James replied. They both kissed again, and we'll leave it there shall we.

**Present:**  
"Ooops, forget that part," James said nervously.

Tom sniggered, "talk about horny."

"Shut up Tom! I don't want that image of my brother, er you know, in my head!" Lena yelled.

"What are you going on about, we just kissed," James said.

"Yeah right, you wouldn't of been embarrassed about telling us about that part," Tom said.

"Of course he would, idiot," Chakotay said.

"Excuse me, but what has you and Jessie kissing got to do with Kiara's coma?" Doctor Jones asked.

"I don't know actually," James replied.

"Oh come on Doc, that story doesn't go well on it's own. Besides I didn't hear you complaining about my story," Tom said.

"Okeydokey, my turn," Lena said quickly.

End of Part I

* * *

Part II

**A day earlier, about 0500 hours:**  
Lena was walking down a corridor on the Enterprise. She stopped outside one of the doors. She rang the doorchime. She waited impatiently for about five minutes. The door then opened to reveal James.

"What took you so long, you just had to get out of bed," Lena said.

"News flash Lena, that's harder than it sounds," James said. He stepped backwards, Lena came into the room. "So, what's up?"

"I couldn't sleep, I couldn't stop thinking," Lena replied. She sat down on the sofa. James sat beside her.

"Why did you come here? Why didn't you see Janeway?" James asked.

"Janeway? All she cares about is her precious coffee, she does care about us only if we flirt or something," Lena replied.

"Ookay, I'm worried now," James said.

"You should be. Anyway, I came to you cos you're a parent too," Lena said.

"Oh, this is about Kiara, right?" James asked.

"Yep. She's gone back to her original theory, that I'm a teen slut and I don't care about her," Lena replied.

"Do you care about her?" James asked.

"Of course I do, she was like a sister to me at one time. I just want to know if Duncan's been a bother in that field," Lena said.

"Well not really, but he's only a baby. He probably either doesn't care if we care, or he takes everything for granted," James said.

"I'm betting it's the second one, why can't Kiara do that?" Lena asked. She buried her face into her hands.

"She's older I guess, the other reason could be the age difference," James replied.

"There's about thirteen years difference, I doubt that," Lena said.

"Well she thinks she's sixteen all the time," James said.

"That's true, but I don't think it's the reason. If she feels sixteen then she should understand why it's hard enough to be a teenager without adding motherhood and being a Captain to that," Lena said.

"I have it, you don't have time for her.. so she thinks you ignore her. She's seen Naomi and Bryan with their parents, but of course it's different with you and her," James said.

"Naomi has parents?" Lena said questioningly.

"Yeah, rumour has it that she was killed off in an earlier Season Three episode," James said.

"In theory, what would you do if Duncan said that you didn't care about him?" Lena asked.

"Well I know I do, so I'd try and prove it," James replied.

"But how? I thought saving Kiara's life in a difficult ritual would prove it," Lena asked.

"Lena, you don't just give her life. You have to spend time with her and stuff, you know like Janeway did for you. I didn't have anything like that with any of my so called parents," James replied.

"She's not a kid anymore though, she's a teenager like me. Besides I have no idea what mum did for me since I only remember my false life," Lena said. A few tears came down her face, "I bet when you were my age you didn't have half as much bother as I do now. It's not fair."

"Lena when I was your age my step mum was forcing me to go through an arranged engagement. I didn't have it good back then either," James said.

"What am I worried about? I mean it's never bothered me before that Kiara thinks of me like that. Why should it now, I'm getting upset over nothing," Lena said. She started crying, she buried her face in her hands again.

James put his arm around her. She sat up a little, they both then hugged each other. "Oh come on, Lena, you really shouldn't cry. Remember, that's my job."

Lena laughed and she pulled away. She tried to wipe the tears from her eyes. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of woken you up at this time with this. I'd better go."

"You going to be ok?" James asked.

"Yeah.. no probs," Lena replied. She stood up, she left the room.

**Present:**  
"It took you five minutes to get out of bed to answer the door? Why do I get the feeling that..." Tom asked.

"I know what you're going to say. It was 0500 hours, it is hard to get up at that time," James replied.

"Oh come on. My bet is that you took so long just because you had to get dressed from the previous night's activities," Tom said, he winked at James. He smacked him right in the face, as usual he fell unconscious.

"I knew he didn't mean anything about that respect thing," James said.

"Yeah. Anyway, back to the flashbacks," Lena said.

**A day earlier:**  
Lena walked into Sickbay and she got the shock of a lifetime.

"Doc, what the hell are you doing?" she asked in fear.

Freddie was dressed up like Kylie in her Cant Get You Out Of My Head video, plus he was singing to that.

"Computer, deactivate the EMH, now!" Lena yelled.

Freddie disappeared. Lena shook it off and went into the office. She saw Yasmin and Kiara standing in front of Nikki in the lab. Curious Lena went into the room.

"Are you sure it's safe?" Nikki asked.

"Nah," Yasmin said. Kiara elbowed her.

"Of course they are, all medicine is good," Kiara replied.

Nikki shrugged, "ok." She handed a few hyposprays to Kiara.

"What the hell is going on?" Lena asked.

Yasmin and Kiara turned around. "These girls needed treatment for some disease called Inopia, so I gave them the medicine."

"There's no such disease!" Lena yelled.

"Excuse me, but I believe that I'm the nurse," Nikki said.

"What is it then?" Lena asked.

"Er... what is it?" Nikki asked.

"Forget it Nikki. She knows already, frankly I don't care either. You don't give a toss if I take this," Kiara replied.

"Actually I do, give me them!" Lena yelled.

"But sis, they're fun," Yasmin said.

"You've never tried it before, how do you know that it's fun?" Lena asked.

"Um, some unknown crewmember told me so," Yasmin replied.

Doctor Jones came into the lab. "What is going on in here? Why was Doctor Garvin dressed like a girl?"

"I don't know, I caught Kiara and Yasmin accepting drugs of Nikki," Lena said as she turned around.

"Hey, where did they go?" Nikki asked.

Lena turned around again, Kiara and Yasmin had disappeared. "Oh great." She left the room.

Nikki looked nervous. "I didn't know, I thought that there was such a disease called Inopia."

"You know, you really should go through some medical training," Doctor Jones muttered.

**Janeway's Ready Room:**  
"Then she said that I wouldn't care if she took them," Lena said.

"So she has drugs, do you know what kind?" Kathryn asked.

"No, but that doesn't matter," Lena replied.

"I have a feeling that she did this to get attention," Chakotay said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lena asked.

"Well she thinks that you don't care about her, it's clear that she wanted to take the drugs to test you. You never know she probably hasn't even injected herself with any," Chakotay replied.

"So what should I do?" Lena asked.

"You tried to stop her with the drugs, yet she still doesn't seem to think of you that much. I think we're going to have to make you both go through vision quests," Chakotay replied.

"Oh great, more Indian crap," Lena muttered.

"Think about it, the so called Indian crap helped you and Kiara before," Chakotay said.

"Hmm, mum what do you think?" Lena asked.

"I wish I could marry you, coffee," Kathryn said to her new cup of coffee.

"Don't worry, she'll probably divorce it," Chakotay said.

"Ookay," Lena muttered.

"I do think that this vision quest will help. Both of you will have to go through it separately, it'll help answer some very important questions which you both have. Then if that doesn't help I could link you together in a joint vision quest," Chakotay said.

"You can do that?" Lena asked.

"Probably, the writers are just guessing with that," Chakotay replied.

"Ok, sounds good," Lena said.

**Meanwhile, Voyager's Sickba****y**  
Jessie and James came into the room, Doctor Jones turned to them looking a little too cheerful. "Ok, this time we'll get it right, mwahahaha."

"I'm doomed," Jessie muttered.

"You're doomed? Everyone's doomed, everyone!" James yelled. Suddenly his head exploded.

**Present:**  
"Duncan, let your dad tell the story!" Lena yelled.

"Gee, sorry... I just wanted to appear in the episode," Duncan said.

"He has a crazy imagination, I don't laugh like that," Doctor Jones muttered. He turned around and did a Mr Burns impression. "Excellent." Everyone stared at him so he turned back around.

"Can I continue?" James asked.

"Sure why not, there's not really any point in it, but never mind," Chakotay said.

"Of course there's a point, there's an extra storyline in this you know. It's called character development," James said.

"Yeah, if I recall right this includes development for me too," Tom said happily. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Tom.." James said.

"What?" Tom asked as he turned to him. He got a smack in the back of the head.

"Let me continue then we can get to your bit quicker," James said.

"Oh, ok," Tom said.

**A day earlier:**  
Jessie and James came into the room, Doctor Jones turned to them looking a little too cheerful. "Ok, this time we'll get it right, hehehe."

"I'm doomed," Jessie muttered.

"It'll be fine, if he goes nuts during the operation I'll fiddle with his program again," James said (with no head still).

_"Er James, you forgot your head..." Lena's voice said._

_"Ooops," James__' voice said._

James got his head back, yes this is hard to write.

_"And James, you're not that tall," Tom's voice said._

_"Aaaw, I wouldn't do that if __you weren't a lank," James' voice said._

_"You hurt my feelings," Tom sniffed._

James shrunk a little, ok enough playing around. Lets get back to seriousness.

Doctor Jones pushed a hypospray into Jessie's neck. "Ok, you can lie down. This'll all be over with soon."

"The operation part will be you mean," Jessie said. She sat down on the biobed that's on it's own. She lay down on the biobed. Doctor Jones injected something else into her.

"You'll be asleep in a few seconds," Doctor Jones said.

Just as he said Jessie fell asleep in a few seconds. "Ok, now where's my nurses?" He looked around. "Lee? Come on, we need to do the operation!"

Lee rushed into the room. "Aw Doc, you did it on your own the last time. I don't really like seeing people getting cut up."

"We're not going to cut her up, we're just going to beam the child into her," Doctor Jones said.

"Oh, then why sedate her, and why do you need an assistant?" Lee asked.

"Because it'll be a big shock to her system if she was conscious. Forget it, I'll do it myself," Doctor Jones replied.

In: "Dennis to Stuart, come on you said you wanted extra shifts so why aren't you here?"

"I can't now Ashley, Jessie's going through the operation," James said.

In: "If she's getting sedated she wont be awake again for hours. She wont know that you're not there."

James glanced at Doctor Jones. "He's right, she'll need to remain sedated for two hours. I'll call you when she's ready to wake up."

"Thanks Doc," James said. He left the room.

**Meanwhile:**  
"No way, no more Indian rubbish," Kiara said.

"But Kiara, you want Lena to prove to you that she cares about you. This is the perfect chance," Chakotay said.

"Once again she's getting help to do that, can't she do anything on her own?" Kiara asked.

"The vision quest will help bring out her true feelings for you, that wont come from me, it'll come from her," Chakotay said.

"What do I have to do?" Kiara asked.

"I'll tell you when the time comes. Lena has to go first," Chakotay said.

**Sickbay, a few hours later:**  
Jessie woke up, her vision was blurry, she couldn't see a thing.

"Ah, glad you're awake," Doctor Jones' voice said. She heard somebody tapping their commbadge. "Jones to Stuart, I'm sorry I didn't warn you earlier but she's woken up."

In: "Ok, I'm on my way."

"Where the hell is he?" Jessie asked when her vision became a little clearer.

"He had to go to duty, it's my fault. I should of called him here earlier," Doctor Jones replied.

She heard the sound of the door opening and closing. "Hey Jess, how are you?"

"I have a kid in me, how do you think I feel?" Jessie replied glumly.

"There's nothing to worry about, the operation was a success. You can leave Sickbay when you feel able," Doctor Jones said. He walked away.

**Present:**  
"Doc, I thought James was telling the story," Lena said.

"Yes well I had to tell my bit," Doctor Jones said.

"Why?" Duncan asked.

"Just what I was going to say," Chakotay muttered.

"Well it does tie in with the storyline of ours," Tom said.

"It does? Can't we just narrow it down?" Chakotay asked.

"I guess, but there's still something's that should be in a flashback," Tom said as he glanced at James.

"Really, like what?" James asked.

"Oh.. you know," Tom said in a teasing voice.

"So, shorten it down for us," Chakotay said.

"I may as well start, since it is about me," James said.

"No, I will. Ahem, Jessie was in the Mess Hall about half an hour after the operation. Me, B'Elanna and Danny sat with her and talked to her. She was a bit upset that James was being a bit avoidy," Tom said.

"Avoidy, is that a word?" Lena asked.

"I don't know, god. Anyway, she was suppose to meet him there at the time, but he didn't turn up until an hour later," Tom said. James was about to interrupt but Tom continued quickly. "Danny lost her cool, she dragged him out of the Mess Hall. Naturally I followed after B'Elanna kept Jessie occupied."

"Ahem," James muttered.

"Oh sorry," Tom said.

"Danny started ranting on about how I should be looking after her and everything. She nearly ruined my plans, so I had to tell her so she wouldn't say anything else," James said.

"What was the plan?" Chakotay asked.

James rolled his eyes. "I'll continue. I overheard when James was saying that he was saving up for something with the rations he was doing extra shifts for. Of course then I didn't know what," Tom said.

"Danny agreed to be quiet, but she still obviously didn't like what I was doing," James said.

"Jessie came by my quarters looking for B'Elanna. She was talking to Bryan though, in his room. So I had to talk to her. I knew that I had to calm her down, James was obviously not doing what he was doing for a bad reason..." Tom said.

"Woah, you were nice about it," Lena said.

"Shh, the quicker they tell the story, the better," Chakotay whispered.

"Nope, we're going to need a flashback," Tom said.

"Crap," Chakotay muttered.

**A day earlier:**  
"Look the last time I was pregnant he wouldn't leave me alone. He was really sweet about it all, this time he's just cold. He didn't even hold my hand after the operation," Jessie said.

"Calm down, I'm sure he's not being like this on purpose. You heard him a few days ago, he loves you. He wouldn't just turn cold for no good reason," Tom said.

"What's wrong with him then, he's been cold ever since I woke up from that operation. Am I too fat for him or something?" Jessie asked.

"Jessie, Jessie.. Hakuna Matata," Tom said.

"What?" Jessie said questioningly.

"Hakuna Matata, no worries. I'm willing to bet that he's busy with a nice surprise for you. Just give him a chance, I'm sure he'll make up for it," Tom said.

"You sure?" Jessie asked.

"Very sure, that guy's crazy about you. Trust me," Tom said.

"Gee, thanks Tom," Jessie said.

"No probs, happy to help," Tom said.

**Meanwhile, Chakotay's office:**  
Chakotay and Lena were kneeling opposite each other.

"So, what did you choose for your special items?" Chakotay asked like if he knew the answer already.

Lena opened up her bag. Of course one of the things she pulled out was an empty bottle of Cherry Coke. Chakotay rolled his eyes. "This is the bottle I first drank Cherry Coke from after I left the Borg Sphere," Lena said.

Chakotay shook his head. She pulled out a necklace. Chakotay raised his eyebrow in curiosity. "I thought you didn't like necklaces."

"I don't, that's why I hardly ever wear this one. Craig got me it, it was the first present I ever got, well the first present I remember anyway," Lena said.

"Is that it?" Chakotay asked.

"Yeah, sorry. Couldn't think of anything else," Lena replied.

"It'll have to do. Put your hand on the Akoonah," Chakotay said. Lena sniggered. "What's so funny?"

"Akoonah, as in Akoonah Matata?" Lena asked.

"No, Hakuna Matata's from a silly 20th century film. Now put your hand on the Akoonah," Chakotay replied.

Lena smiled, she put her hand on the Akoonah "Now keep your eyes on the stone, concentrate." Lena shook her head, she looked at the stone. Chakotay did the usual chant.

Lena's vision went blurry for a second, she closed her eyes. When she opened them she appeared to be in Unimatrix Zero, near the Cherry Coke factory. She heard Chakotay's voice, "now you'll appear to be in the place you favour the most."

"Yeah, this is the..." Lena said.

"No, don't tell me. You'll anger your spirit guide," Chakotay's voice said.

"Who's that?" Lena asked.

"The first animal you see," Chakotay's voice replied.

Lena looked around, her eyes widened when she saw a rabbit hopping over to her. "Ohno, are you sure it's the first one?"

"Yes, of course," Chakotay's voice said.

"Oh crap," Lena muttered.

"Swearing is something you do to release your emotions, that is very healthy," the rabbit said.

"Oh god, I hope it doesn't turn into Damien," Lena muttered.

"Damien represents the little bit of evil inside you," the rabbit said.

Lena rolled her eyes, "I can't believe I agreed to this." She raised her foot, she then lowered her foot towards the rabbit.

"Good, good, express your anger," the rabbit said just before death came.

Lena closed her eyes, when she opened her eyes she was back in Chakotay's office.

"Well?" Chakotay said questioningly.

"I killed my spirit guide," Lena said.

Chakotay groaned. "You can't kill it, it'll always be there."

"But... I hate the damn thing. It was a rabbit," Lena said.

"You shouldn't of told me, it will anger it," Chakotay said.

"Ohno, what's it going to do? Scratch me?" Lena said sarcastically.

"I think we should get Kiara," Chakotay muttered.

**Jessie/James' Quarters:**  
James came into the room, he was greeted by Jessie standing right in front of the door. "Er.. hi?"

"Hi yourself. What's going on?" Jessie asked.

"I don't know what you mean," James said nervously.

"You know what I mean. Why have you been avoiding me?" Jessie asked.

"Avoiding you?" James said questioningly.

"Yeah, ever since the operation you've been very cold. After an operation you used to hold my hand, or maybe give me a hug. What did I get? You coming in late because of a short duty shift that you could of missed," Jessie said.

"I didn't think you'd care," James muttered.

"You didn't? Well I did, I feel worse about it cos you started avoiding me after the operation. Is it because I'm fat?" Jessie asked.

"No, you're not fat, you're pregnant. There's a difference," James replied.

"Maybe there is, but are you avoiding me because of that? If you are I'm so glad I threw my engagement ring away when I was evil," Jessie said.

"No, of course not. I'm not avoiding you, I have to do these shifts to save up rations. There's going to be four of us after all," James said nervously.

"That's no reason to just avoid me even when you're near me. What's going on?" Jessie asked.

"I'm sorry Jess, I didn't mean to offend you. I thought you'd just want some space after the operation. I'll make up for it, I promise," James replied.

"Really? How?" Jessie asked.

"Erm, we could go to the holodeck. I'll not go on anymore shifts until tomorrow," James replied.

"Fine, but you'd better start treating me like your girlfriend again, instead of some run of the mill friend," Jessie said.

"Ok, you got it, I will.. I just thought you didn't want that," James said.

"Well you were wrong. I'll let you off if you show me you care," Jessie said.

"Oh my god, you're not Kiara are you?" James asked.

"You what?" Jessie growled.

"Sorry, just Kiara said something like that to Lena," James said even more nervously than before.

"You've got to make it up to me a lot more after that comment," Jessie said. She left the room. James sighed and he followed her.

**Holodeck 1:**  
The setting was a lovely park near a lake. James and Jessie were sitting near the lake having a picnic. Don't worry folks, this isn't The Atamit again wink wink

"Charizard, did you have to?" Firera's voice moaned.

"Oh yeah," Charizard's voice said.

"I'm getting rather worried," Jessie muttered.

"What for?" James asked.

"Well the last time we had a picnic we got hyper, and er... I got pregnant," Jessie replied.

"I don't think that's going to happen again," James said.

"Why because I'm fat?" Jessie asked.

"No.. we haven't got any Cherry Coke," James replied.

"I'll let you off," Jessie muttered.

Tom and B'Elanna came into the holodeck, they went over to James and Jessie.

"Sorry guys, you don't mind if we stay in the program too?" B'Elanna asked.

"Sure, it's a big park," James replied.

"Thanks, if Tom gets out of line I can push him in the lake," B'Elanna said. She passed Tom an evil glare. He just grinned.

"I'll just pull you in after me," Tom said.

"Do that and you wont be able to walk for a month," B'Elanna said. She walked away.

"She doesn't mean that of course. See you guys later," Tom said. He followed B'Elanna.

"Oh and Tom's here," James said.

"That's a good reason too," Jessie said.

"You know Jess, I was rather worried about what you said about the ring before. Would you rather be without it?" James asked.

"I didn't mean that," Jessie replied.

"You say a lot of things you don't mean," James said.

"Well you do when you're evil and or angry," Jessie said.

"True," James muttered.

"Did you find the ring?" Jessie asked.

"No, someone must of stolen it," James replied.

"Typical," Jessie said.

"Doesn't matter, we don't need a ring to show that we're engaged," James said.

"I know, but it isn't the same," Jessie said.

"Yeah, I know what you mean," James said quietly.

They both sat in silence for a while. James reached out and took a hold of Jessie's hand. He looked rather nervous for some reason. "Erm.. Jess, you know that I love you right?"

"Yeah, of course I do," Jessie replied.

"Well.. I've loved you for as long as I can remember, and I can't live without you," James said, while turning red.

Jessie smiled, "you're blushing, you don't really have to make it up to me. I was just angry earlier."

"No, I have to say it. Anyway, I know that you threw the ring away just because you were evil at the time, but in a way it felt like a real dump," James said quietly. With his spare hand he got something out of his pocket, a small box. He opened it up, I think you can guess what was inside. "Will you give me a second chance?"

"Don't ask stupid questions, of course I will," Jessie replied. She took the ring and put it on her finger. She then leaned in and kissed him.

Meanwhile Tom and B'Elanna were not that far away, watching the scene. "So that's what he was up to," Tom said.

"That's really nice, how come you didn't have a new ring on you when you proposed the second time?" B'Elanna asked.

"Because when I went to get it I tried to think of how I could propose, and I imagined you slapping me silly," Tom replied.

B'Elanna smiled, "I should of, shouldn't I?"

"Er.. no," Tom muttered.

"I'm only kidding," B'Elanna said. She briefly kissed him.

**Present:**  
"Finally, can we go to the Kiara storyline?" Chakotay asked, looking bored.

"We don't need anymore info though, I know what put Kiara into the coma," Doctor Jones replied.

Everyone went up closer to Doctor Jones, not including Duncan, he was too busy pretending to throw up.

"What then?" Lena asked.

"I checked to see what drugs Nikki gave Kiara and Yasmin. They are the same drugs that are in her system now," Doctor Jones replied.

"So it wasn't the vision quest after all?" Chakotay asked.

"I think it had something to do with it though, so some of the flashbacks were not really for nothing," Doctor Jones replied.

"Why didn't you notice the drugs before?" Lena asked angrily.

"Those kind of drugs don't stand out in scanners, the only reason I found it was when I looked for it," Doctor Jones replied.

"So if you remove the drugs from her system she'll be fine?" Chakotay asked.

"I guess so, but she may still stay in a coma afterwards. At least we know what to treat now," Doctor Jones replied.

"So in other words, Akoonah Matata," Tom said. Everyone rolled their eyes.

**Will Kiara recover from the coma? Who reprogrammed Freddie? Why does Lena not like rabbits? Did Tom really mean what he said about respecting James? Did Janeway actually marry her coffee? No she just drank it. Will this really be the last episode with Charizard and I writing? And will everyone stop it with the bad Hakuna Matata jokes? Who cares, Akoonah Matata **  
**Find out the answers to most of these questions in the next installment of Fifth Voyager!**

**THE END**


End file.
